Predefinição:Uso justo
}} |capa-dvd= |capa-jogo|captura de tela-jogo=64px|Jogo | }} | class="fill-horiz" | } |pôster-filme = Esta imagem é de um pôster de filme, e os direitos autorais para ela são provavelmente de propriedade da publicadora do filme ou estúdio que produziu o filme em questão. Acredita-se que o uso de pôsteres de filme:Categoria:Uso justo de pôster de filme |captura de tela-filme = Esta imagem é uma captura de tela de um filme com direitos autorais, e os direitos autorais para ele são provavelmente de propriedade do estúdio que produziu o filme, e possivelmente também de quaisquer atores que aparecem na imagem. Acredita-se que o uso de capturas de tela:Categoria:Uso justo de captura de tela-filme |captura de tela-tv = Esta é uma captura de tela de um programa de televisão, e é protegida por direitos autorais e/ou marca comercial. Acredita-se que a exposição de imagens de baixa resolução de logos:Categoria:Uso justo de captura de tela-tv |captura de tela-vídeo = Esta imagem é uma captura de tela de um vídeo protegido por direitos autorais, e os direitos autorais para ela são provavelmente de propriedade da pessoa ou empresa que produziu o vídeo, e possivelmente também de qualquer personagem que aparece na imagem. Acredita-se que o uso de capturas de tela:Categoria:Uso justo de captura de tela-vídeo |captura de tela de jogo = Esta é uma captura de tela de um vídeo ou jogo de computador protegido por direitos autorais, e os direitos autorais para ela são provavelmente mantidos pela empresa ou pessoa que desenvolveu o jogo. Acredita-se que o uso de capturas de tela:Categoria:Uso justo de captura de tela-jogo |capa de dvd = Esta imagem é de uma capa de DVD, e os direitos autorais para ela é mais provável que seja propriedade da publicadora do DVD ou o estúdio que produziu o DVD em questão. Acredita-se que o uso de imagens de capa de DVD:Categoria:Uso justo de capa-dvd |capa de jogo = Esta imagem é a arte da capa de um vídeo ou jogo de computador, e os direitos autorais para ela é mais provável que seja propriedade da publicadora do jogo ou desenvolvedor. Acredita-se que o uso de imagens de arte da capa de jogos:Categoria:Uso justo de capa-jogo |quadrinhos = Esta imagem é de uma história em quadrinhos, webcomic ou da capa ou interior de um livro em quadrinhos. Os direitos autorais para esta imagem são provavelmente de propriedade da publicadora dos quadrinhos ou o(s) escritor(s) e/ou artista(s) que produziu(ram) os quadrinhos em questão. Acredita-se que o uso de escaneamentos de livros em quadrinhos:Categoria:Uso justo de quadrinhos |personagem = Esta imagem é uma ilustração de um personagem ou personagens em um livro em quadrinhos, vídeo game, ou programa de televisão animado ou filme. Os direitos autorais para ela é mais provável que sejam propriedade da publicadora/produtora e/ou artista(s) qu produzindo o trabalho em questão. Acredita-se que o uso de imagens de trabalho de arte do personagem:Categoria:Uso justo de personagem |logo = Este é um logo de uma série, organização, item, ou evento, e é provavelmente protegido por direitos autorais e/ou marca comercial. Acredita-se que o uso de imagens de baixa resolução de logos:Category:Uso justo de logo | Este trabalho é protegido por direitos autorais e não licenciado. Ele não cai em uma das categorias que cobrem o uso justo listadas na Predefinição:Uso justo. No entanto, acredita-se que o uso deste trabalho:Categoria:Uso justo}} } |logo = * Para ilustrar a organização, item, ou evento em questão. |pôster-filme = * Para ilustrar o filme em questão ou para fornecer uma análise crítica do conteúdo do cartaz ou obra de arte. |captura de tela-filme = * Para identificação e comentário crítico sobre a identificação da estação ou programa e seu conteúdo. |captura de tela de tv = * Para ilustrar o programa de televisão em questão. |captura de tela de vídeo = * Para a identificação e comentário crítico sobre o vídeo e seu conteúdo. |captura de tela de jogo = * Para identificação e comentário crítico sobre: ** O computador ou vídeo game em questão. ** O(s) personagem(ns) ou item(ns) protegidos por direitos autorais retratados na imagem. |capa de dvd = * Para ilustrar o DVD ou série em questão. |capa de jogo = * Para ilustrar o jogo ou capa em questão. |quadrinhos = * Imagens da capa de um livro em quadrinhos: ** Para ilustrar a edição do livro em quadrinhos em questão. ** Para ilustrar a série de quadrinhos periódica de que esta edição é uma parte. ** Para ilustrar o(s) personagem(ns) ou grupo(s) protegido(s) por direitos autorais do livro em quadrinhos na capa da edição em questão. * Imagens de um único painel de um história em quadrinhos ou uma página do interior de um livro em quadrinhos: ** Para ilustrar a cena ou enredo retratado. ** Para ilustrar o(s) personagem(ns) ou grupo(s) protegido(s) por direitos autorais retratado(s) no painel excerto em questão. * Onde nenhuma alternativa livre existe ou pode ser criado devido a, mas não se limitando a: ** Quando uma imagem contém gráficos ou outras coisas que podem ser patenteados e, portanto, mesmo uma imagem desenhada por um editor não seria de uso livre, devido à marca comercial. ** Quando a originalidade da imagem original é necessária para retratar-se de maneiras que uma imagem reproduzida livremente não poderia ser retratada. |personagem = * Para comentários sobre o personagem ou personagens em questão. | * Para ilustrar o objeto em questão. * Onde nenhum equivalente livre está disponível ou pode ser criado que daria de forma adequada a mesma informação. }} * Na |name}} ( ), hospedada nos servidores nos Estados Unidos pela Wikia, Inc. (wikia.com) ...qualifica como anime|interwiki}}Project:Fair use policy|uso justo sob a lei de direitos autorais dos Estados Unidos. Qualquer outro uso dessa imagem, na Wikia ou outro lugar, pode ser violação de direitos autorais. Veja a acg|interwiki}}Project:Fair use policy|Política de uso justo. ---- } |logo = Use of the logo here does not imply endorsement of the organization by the |name}} or Wikia, Inc. nor does it imply endorsement of the |name}} or Wikia, Inc. by the organization. | }} |} é usado para etiquetar imagens protegidas por direitos autorais que são usadas para documentar certas coisas. Uso * Tipo de uso justo é uma categoria de uso justo que a imagem cai sob, os atuais são: ** pôster-filme: Para scans/capturas de pôsteres de filme. ** captura de tela-filme: Para capturas de tela de filmes. ** captura de tela-tv: Para capturas de tela de programas de televisão. ** captura de tela-vídeo: Para capturas de tela de outros tipos de vídeo. ** captura de tela-jogo: Para capturas de tela de video games. ** capa-dvd: Para escaneamentos/capturas de capas de dvd. ** capa-jogo: Para escaneamentos/capturas de jogo. ** quadrinhos: Para escaneamentos/capturas de capas de quadrinhos, trabalho artístico, ou painéis. ** personagem: Para trabalhos de arte de personagens. (Fotos da cabeça, corpo inteiro, ou geralmente qualquer tipo de captura que identificavelmente destaca um único personagem). ** logo: Para logotipos. * Se você não especificar uma categoria, ele padronizará para uma descrição de Uso justo genérica para todas as coisas que não se enquadram dentro das categorias, mas são de uso justo. Categoria:Predefinições/legal